Slovenia
Basics Slovenia has currently 4 major networks: * Telekom Slovenije (formely Mobitel) * A1 Slovenija (fomerly si.mobil) * Telemach '''mob. (formerly tušmobil) * '''T-2 and a few MVNOs. The operator T-2 doesn't offer prepaid at all. That's why it isn't mentioned any further in the article. 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz. 4G/LTE has started on 800, 900, 1800 and 2600 MHz (bands 1, 3, 7, 20) on all three operators. In 2018 both Telekom and A1 cover 98% and Telemach 90% of the Slovenian population with 4G/LTE. Telekom Slovenije also covers 80% of the population with LTE-A. Slovenia is part of the EU, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. Slovenian provides have partly adopted the new rules, but have excluded some data offers and foreigners. For specifics about the new regulation check the European Union chapter and every provider below. From summer 2019 most providers require registration of a Slovenian address and a Slovenian Tax Number (TIN) to prove stable ties in order to roam abroad. So stay away from most offers for international use. 'Telekom Slovenije' (formerly Mobitel) Telekom Slovenije is the biggest operator in the country. They are market leader with a 45% share in 2016. Their 4G/LTE is accessible for prepaid and covers 98% of the population already: Coverage map. It has frequencies on 800, 900, 1800 and 2600 MHz. 'Availability' Their prepaid SIM card called Mobi is sold in their stores: (Store locator), at service stations and post offices. It's at 8.50 € for the SIM card including 5 € credit in all three sizes. You may have to type *123# to check your balance and activate your number. The SIM card can be charged by credit card, value card (which can be get in many stores, postal offices, etc.) or 'Moneta Service'. 'Data feature packs' Default rate outside of packages is 0.00055 € per KB (that's rather high 0.55 € per MB). These packages are offered: (*) = the daily tariff is only valid in Slovenia, all other plans in the EU too. For activation text code to 1918. You can check balance of your account and how many days you have left by texting 'PORABA K' to 1917. Speed is up to 20/5 Mbps on 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE where available. If LTE is not working, text 'LTE' to 1918 to activate. Two different combo packages have been released with calls, SMS and MB. The included units that can be used as 1 unit = 1 min = 1 SMS = 1 MB with EU roaming: * Mini Mobi: 400 units for 30 days - 3.95 €, activation: 'MOBI 200' to 1918 * Čvekaj Mobi: unlimited units for 30 days (FUP in the EU: 3000 units) - 7.95 €, activation: 'CVEKAJ MOBI' to 1918 Data-only SIM Their data-only SIM is aimed at tablets and routers and contains only data and SMS, no voice. It's sold as starter * for 9.90 € with 1 day of internet (max. 1 GB at high speed) included * for 29.90 € with 100 days of internet (max. 6 GB at high speed) included 4G/LTE up to 150 Mbps is included, but may need to be activated by texting 'LTE' to 1918. These packages can be added: Text code to 1917 for activation. To check balance, text 'STANJE' to 1917. When you first connect, you will be automatically redirected to their webpage, where you can choose which option to activate, check your credit and refill your card. This page is always free of charge. If you use more data, you won't pay more, but speed will be reduced to 64 kbps. Voice calls, roaming abroad and other services are not possible, only domestic SMS are. EU roaming '(some restrictions apply) Telekom Slovenije has put some restrictions on EU roaming: From June 2019 new users have to register with a Slovenian address and Slovenian Tax Number (TIN) to use roaming abroad. The daily package can't be used outside Slovenia, but the monthly packs of their Mobi SIM card can by registered users, while data roaming remains blocked on the data SIM. 'More info *APN: internet *Website partly in English outdated, Slovenian more accurate: http://www.telekom.si/en/ 'A1 Slovenija '(formerly Si.mobil) A1 Slovenija is the 2nd provider in the country. It belongs to Telekom Austria Group, is the local Vodafone partner and has a 31% market share in 2016. It has changed its brand name from Si.mobil to A1 Slovenija. The rebranding has been implemented in 2017 across the company's fixed and mobile activities. LTE started on 1800 MHz and recently on 800 MHz and is open for prepaid. It's coverage is on par with Telecom Slovenije and covers 98% of population by LTE in 2018 and coverss Ljubljana, Maribor, Kranj, Celje in Slovenj Gradec with LTE-A : coverage map 'Availability' Their voice and data prepaid SIM is called Simpl '''and available at their stores (store locator), at service stations, post offices and online to be sent to a Slovenian address. It's sold in all three sizes for 6 € and contains 5 € credit valid for 30 days. Recharge cards of 5, 10 or 20 EUR are available all over the country or top-up online by credit card. Check balance by *448#. You can choose between standard SIMPL plan, SIMPL Mali and SIMPL Veliki plans: * Simpl: is their default plan. Data stays at 0.15 per MB all the time * Simpl mali: with 1000 units (= mins, SMS or MB) for 30 days - 5 € * Simpl veliki: with 10.000 units (= mins, SMS or MB*) for 30 days - 7.99 € To activate, text SIMPL Mali or SIMPL Veliki to 448 and confirm the reply SMS with 'DA'. It will auto-renew after 30 days. To stop it from auto-renewing text 'Zakup???? stop' to 448. *: Simpl veliki has unlimited calls on Slovenian numbers in A1 network. '''Data-only SIM Their data-only SIM is called Simpl net '''and combined standard, micro and nano SIM are available: *for 10 €: SIM card with 2 GB domestic data for three days *for 39 €: 4G USB modem (ZTE MF831) + SIM card with data for three days These packages can be chosen: *The promotional offer of double Data is valid until 31.12.2019. Max. speed is 40 Mbps on up to 4G and charging interval is 10 KB. If you use your whole bundle of data your bandwidth will be limited to 128 Kbps till the end of the included days. You have to purchase these packages through your account. Note that international roaming is blocked on SIMPLnet. It doesn't work outside Slovenia. '''EU roaming (except Data-only and the Visitors SIM) On all SIMPL plans and SIMPL GLOBAL plans all included data can be used in EU roaming. Overuse is charged at 5.49 € per GB. On the SIMPLE net data SIM and the Visitor SIM all international roaming is blocked. They only work in Slovenia. 'More information' *Tethering, VoIP and even P2P is allowed. *APN: internet.a1.si Username: a1 Password: internet *Website in Slovenian: https://www.a1.si/ 'Telemach '''mob.' (formerly tušmobil) Telemach started as tušmobil in 2007 and is now the 3rd operator with a 15% market share in Slovenia what coverage and customers are concerned. In 2015 it was acquired by the leading cable TV and internet broadband provider Telemach to offer triple-play and was rebranded to Telemach in 2015. 4G/LTE has started and covers 90% of population so far. 2G is at 99% and 3G at 98%. Through a national roaming agreement it uses Telekom Slovenije's 2G and 3G outside of its own coverage. As smallest operator, it gives the lowest rates and highest bonuses. '''Availability Their prepaid voice & data starter package is available at their stores (locator), at service stations (MOL, OMV, Petrol, maybe others too). It's called FREE2GO and sold at 3.99 € containing 2 € valid for 90 days. You can buy reload cards in shops (kiosks, service stations, post offices) for 2, 5, 10 or 20 €. You enter *123*<12-digit-PIN-code>#. Check credit by *123#. They give heavy bonuses for top-ups all valid for 30 days: * top-up 2 €: 20 units (MB, mins or SMS) * top-up 5 €: 50 units (MB, mins or SMS) * top-up 10 €: unlimited on-net mins, 100 units (MB, off-net mins, SMS) * top-up 20 €: unlimited on-net mins, 200 units, 20 GB (EU cap: 5.5 GB) All included allowances can be used for EU roaming too, except the capped one. Overuse is 0.10 € per MB. 'Data feature packs' They offer two combo packages for voice, texts and data: * Revolucija: ''6.99 € containing 5,000 units as mins or MB data (EU cap: 1.91 GB) valid for 30 days. To activate, text 'Revolucija' to 7070. * Mini ''Revolucija: ''3.99 € containing 500 units as mins or MB data (no EU cap) valid for 30 days. To activate, text 'Mini Revolucija' to 7070. The only other way to add data is a 100 MB data add-on for 1 € for 30 days to be booked multiple times by code *121*2*2*1#. '''Data-only SIM' They have a new prepaid data-only SIM in their portfolio called NET2GO. It includes voice and text too, but has lower data rates in 3G only. It's available as: * as SIM-only: 2.50 € with 4 € credit * with a 3G USB-dongle (Huawei E3531): 19.90 € with 4 € credit Packages for NET2GO are time-based: * 2 €: "unlimited" data for 2 times of 24 hours * 5 €: "unlimited" data for 5 times of 24 hours * 10 €: "unlimited" data for 10 times of 24 hours * 20 €: "unlimited" data for 20 times of 24 hours Note that "unlimited" includes a FUP of 3 GB high-speed data per 24 hours period. Using more data, speed will be throttled to 64 Kbps, but reset on the next day. The time-based packages are activated by the equivalent top-ups. Unlike other operators, Telemach's data SIM works roaming in the EU too, but is capped at 210 MB per 24 hour period. 'More information' *Website (in Slovenian): http://telemach.si *APN: internet 'IZI' (formerly izimobil) Izimobil used to be the most popular MVNO in the country with 62,500 customers in 2017. They've operated on the network of Telekom Slovenije in 2G, 3G, and 4G/LTE with speeds up to 50 Mbps (for coverage see above). Izimobil has shut down its own operations at the end of 2017 and transferred its customer base to their host network provider. Telekom Slovenije has maintained this brand under its own management and rebranded it to IZI in 2018. 'Availability ' They offer different starter packs in their stores (store locator), at kiosks, the service stations of Petrol and OMV and the markets of Spar, Mercator, E.Leclerc, Big Bang and Tisak kiosks, where you find top-up vouchers too: * IZI Doma: ''sold at 3.50 € with 2 € credit * IZI '' Brez meja paket (for lower calling rates to Balkan countries): 6 € with 2 € credit Top-up vouchers are at 5€, 10€, 20€ and 50€. 'Default data rate' The default rate is 0.068 € per MB in all plans. If data doesn't work from the start, you will need to start data service by texting "IZIGPRS" to 1918. To activate 4G/LTE you may need to text 'LTE' to 4008, to activate data, text 'DATA' to 4008. 'Data feature packs' For low daily use they offer a daily pack called IZI dan with 50 MB, 50 mins and 50 SMS per day at 0.50 €. To activate this plan, text 'IZIDISKONT IZIDAN' to 4008. They have regular data and combo packages on offer for their SIM cards: For activation text code to 3388. Speed is up to 50 Mbps on up to 4G/LTE. On izimesec bundles volume can be used for domestic MB data, mins of voice and/or SMS. As a novelty, they have also issued IZI Vračilo ''(Payback) plans. Using these combo plans for 30 days, IZI refunds you for every unused GB 1 € to your prepaid account at the end of the month. All plans include unlimited on-net calls and: * A: 3 GB data and 3000 units (as mins or SMS) - 8 €, activation: text IZIVRACILO A to 3388 * B: 6 GB data and 3000 units (as mins or SMS) - 11 €, activation: text IZIVRACILO B to 3388 * C: 9 GB data and 3000 units (as mins or SMS) - 14 €, activation: text IZIVRACILO C to 3388 '''Data-only plan' You can make your SIM to data-only by activating the only data plan called HR-Internet. It's valid in Slovenia only, not for roaming and contains 20 GB per month for 9.95 €. Activation is by texting 'HR INTERNET' to 4008. It will auto-renew, to stop text 'HR INTERNET NE'. EU roaming ' All package allowances and the default rate with the only exception of the HR-Internet package.can be used for EU roaming too. From June 2019 new users have to register with a Slovenian address and Slovenian Tax Number (TIN) to use roaming abroad. 'More information *APN, username and password: izimobil *Website in Slovenian: https://www.izi.si Spar Mobil '''(on Telekom Slovenije) The Spar retail chain in Slovenia opened a new MVNO on the Telekom Slovenije network in 2G/3G in 2015 and new on 4G/LTE too up to 20 Mbit/s.. '''Availability The SIM card starter pack is exclusively sold at Spar and Interspar markets in Slovenia (store locator) for 1.99 € without credit on it in all three sizes. All new 4G SIM cards can be used on the 4G/LTE network without surcharges at speeds up to 20 Mbps. To enable text 'LTE' to 1918. You can top-up in their markets and at newsstands using vouchers of 5, 10 or 20 €. To top-up enter **144#. Credit stays valid for 90 days, SIM card needs to be recharged after 270 days to stay alive. To check credit, enter *144# and for data balance text 'PORABA E' to 1919. Data feature packages Data by default outside of packages is charged at 6.6 ct per MB. These packages are offered valid for 30 days: * 300 units (as mins, SMS or MB): 3.99 €, activation: SPAR 300 * 500 units (as mins, SMS or MB): 4.99 €, activation: SPAR 500 * 6000 units (as mins, SMS or MB): 6.99 €, activation: SPAR 6000 * 3 GB: 6.99 €, activation: SPAR 3GB Activation is by texting the activation word to 1917. You can't book a new package ahead of time, but you can book a units and the data packages at the same time. Overuse is at default rate. EU roaming ''' Default rate and all unit packages can be used in EU roaming at domestic rates, including the 6000 unit plan, but not the 3 GB data pack. From June 2019 new users have to register with a Slovenian address and Slovenian Tax Number (TIN) to use roaming abroad. '''More information * APN: internet Username: mobitel Password: internet * Website (in Slovenian): http://www.spar-mobil.si/ HIP mobil ' HIP mobil is a no frills MVNO owned by the Petrol oil company operating on the Telekom Slovenije network in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. 'Availability SIM cards are available at Petrol service stations for 5.90 € and include 100 units of credit valid 30 days after activation. Each unit is either one minute domestic call, one text message or one MB of data and has a value of 9 cents. To activate the SIM you dial *145#. The initial validity of the SIM card is 90 days and is extended with 90 days after each recharge. After 90 days have lapsed you have another 180 days to re-activate the SIM card by performing a recharge. Recharge vouchers are offered in denominations of 5€, 10€ and 20€ and available at the Petrol service stations as well. Showing a Petrol Club Card, you get 30% extra recharge value. To recharge you dial *145*#. To check balance and status text PORABA to 1917 'Data feature packages' The default rate is 0.09 € per MB once the initial 100 units are used up. The following packages are available by texting the activation code mentioned in bold to 1917: * HIP2000: For 9.90 € you buy 2000 units valid for 30 days, that can be used for domestic calls, text messages and data. 1 unit equals 1 min, 1 SMS or 1 MB. * HIP10GB: For 9.90 € you buy 10 GB of data valid for 10 days. It's possible to combine both packages, but data will first be used from the 10 GB package. European roaming The default rate of 0.09 € per MB also applies for use in EU and EEA countries. Only the HIP mobil 2000 package can be used in the EU and EEA countries. The 10 GB package only works in Slovenia. Data roaming in Bosnia, Serbia and Macedonia is a whopping 0.45 € per 100 KB. From June 2019 new users have to register with a Slovenian address and Slovenian Tax Number (TIN) to use roaming abroad. More infomation * APN: internet * username: mobitel * password: internet * Website in Slovenian HoT mobil Slovenija HoT Mobil in Slovenia was launched on 11 May 2017. The new MVNO that is already present in Austria piggybacks on the A1 Slovenia (formerly Si.mobil) network in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE (coverage map). It's sold like in Austria through about 80 branches of discount retailer Hofer (of the Aldi Group). Availability The SIM card is sold online or through Hofer stores in the country (locator) for 1.99 € (plus 2 € delivery fee, if ordered online). To top-up you can buy vouchers for 5, 10 or 20€ at Hofer stores or top-up online by credit card, PayPal or Paysafecard. Check balance by *696#. SIM card and credit will be valid for 90 days past any recharge and remain inactive for 270 thereafter until they will be deactivated. Data feature packages Default rate is HoT Start with 0.039 € per MB in Slovenia and all over the EU. This can be changed to these packages valid for 30 days: * Hot Mini: 3 GB (max 1.9 GB* roaming in the EU), 1000 mins and 1000 SMS - 6.99 € * Hot Maxi: 20 GB (max. 2.73 GB* roaming in the EU), 3000 mins, 3000 SMS - 9.99 € * Hot Extra: 50 GB (max. 4.1 GB* roaming in the EU), 3000 mins, 3000 SMS - 14.99 € * Hot Giga: 200 GB (EU roaming is blocked), no min or SMS included - 14,99 € Speed is up to 20 Mbps on LTE and can be increased to 50/10 Mbits for 2 €. Balance check use USSD *696#. EU roaming (*) = Included free EU roaming quota is only possible with registration of permanent address and Slovenian Tax Number (TIN), which foreign tourists usually don't have. Effectively rendering the quota unavailable. Consider roaming in Slovenia using SIM from other EU countries. On larger data packages volume at the domestic price is capped like specified above and on Hot Giga pack EU roaming is blocked completely. In May 2018 Slovenian telecom regulator Akos announced that it has approved a request by Hot mobil for a derogation from EU roaming rules for 12 months, allowing the operator to apply a surcharge above the use of a certain amount of roaming. Hot mobil will apply the charges on SMS, calls and data after customers use a certain amount of their existing bundles while roaming. EU rules allow such charges for operators that can show they lose money on providing 'roam like at home' services in the EU. More info * APN: websi * Website in English: https://www.hot.si/english.html bob Bob is a MVNO or rather subsidiary of A1 on their network in 2G and 3G with data rates up to 40 Mbit/s, but no 4G/LTE for prepaid customers, so far only for subscribers. Availability Their SIM card in 3-in-1 format is sold for 4.99 € including 100 units (as MB, mins or SMS). It can be bought in post offices, supermarkets like Interspar or Merkator, service stations like Petrol or OMV and many kiosks. Top-up vouchers are sold at the same and many more places in the country. To top up by code enter *668*#, check balance by *668#. To keep your line alive, you need to top-up at least every 3 months. Data feature packages They offer 4 different monthly plans to choose from. Base and starter plan is bob 6,6 centa. To activate text code to 0680. All packages auto-renew after 30 days. To deactivate, change to 6.6 cents plan. You can renew any plan ahead of time. EU roaming Roaming in the EU is at domestic rates. The larger data packages are capped by the limits given in the table for surcharge-free roaming. Any roaming in the EU beyond this allowance is at 5.49 € per GB. More info * APN: internet.bob.si * Username: bob * Password: internet * Website in Slovenian: https://bob.si Category:Europe Category:Country Category:7/17